fairy_one_piece_tail_uncutfandomcom-20200215-history
Mihawk Dracule
Mihawk Dracule (ミホーク・ジュラキュール, Mihōku Jurakyūru), also widely known as "Hawk-Eye" Mihawk (鷹の目・ミホーク, Taka no Me Mihōku), is both a fictional character and deuteragonist from the Fairy One Piece Tail series created by Hiro Mashima and Eiichiro Oda. He is a world-famous pirate who currently holds the title of "Strongest Swordsman in the World" (世界最強の剣士, Sekai Saikyō no Kenshi). He was one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea, or former pirate captains who serve under but not necessarily respect the World Government — the first revealed and formally introduced — until the organization's dissolution. When he was younger, he considered Shanks to be his rival in swordplay, but Mihawk dropped his perceptions when Shanks lost his arm. His primary weapon is a "Black Sword", with a black blade. His place of residence is Kuraigana Island on which he served during the two-year timeskip as Zoro's master in his swordsmanship training. He trains Zoro for two years, knowing he will only forfeit his pride and ask for guidance in the way of the sword if it means helping another. Mihawk can be considered a supporting antagonist of the Baratie Arc and one of the major antagonists in the Marineford Arc, where he took part in the Battle of Marineford on the side of the Marines, along with most of the other Warlords. He is a pale-skinned man who travels in a small boat shaped like a coffin. ".''" :—Mihawk Dracule. Appearance & Biography :''Voice Actor: John Gremillion (English), Hirohiko Kakegawa (Japanese), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (Castilian Spanish), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Mihawk is a tall lean man with black hair, a short beard, mustache and sideburns that point upwards. His nickname comes from his strangely colored red eyes (yellow in the anime), which resemble a hawk's eyes. The Young Past Days In SBS Volume 63, Oda drew the Warlords as children. Mihawk is shown with many scratches and bruises from training. He used a bokken as his weapon. He dressed in a dark-colored open jacket, short pants, shoes and a light-colored belt. Twenty four years ago, during Roger D. Gol's execution, Mihawk did not have his beard, nor did he wear his hat, and his hair was scruffier and shorter. He already had his crucifix pendant, and sported what looked like a flower-patterned jacket. Although it cannot be directly seen, he did not seem to be in possession of Night at that time. Pre-Timeskip He wears black and red ornate clothing with a crucifix pendant that hides a little dagger, which gives him the appearance of a Spanish swordsman. His attire consists of a wide-brimmed black hat decorated with a large plume, and a long, open black coat with no shirt underneath, with red, flower-patterned sleeves and collar. He wears white (light purple in the anime) pants held up by a decorated belt and tucked inside overly large boots in comparison to his leg size. He wears a kogatana around his neck, appearing as a golden cross-shaped necklace, and carries his sword Night on his back when he is not using it. At his home in Kuraigana Island's castle, he sports different pants and an open white shirt with a ruffled neck. When he met up with Zoro outside, he had a plain dark cloak draped over his shoulders. Post-Timeskip After the timeskip, he shows some more wrinkles near the eyes. While reading about the Straw Hats' actions on Dressrosa and resulting new bounties, he was seen in his casual outfit along with a dark scarf draped over his shoulders and a wide brimmed straw hat. * Hair Color: Black * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Golden Yellow * Age: 41 (debut), 43 (after timeskip) * Birthday: March 9th * Height: 198 cm (6'6") * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Mihawk is mostly very serious. He rarely smiles, and he has only been seen laughing twice so far. He took the revelation about Luffy being Dragon's son in stride, despite the surprise of those around him. He never unnecessarily reveals emotions on the battlefield, even when something unexpected happens (such as Jozu intercepting his flying slash aimed at Whitebeard, or Luffy surviving his onslaught). He displays a sense of honor as he recognizes and respects the swordsman's code and he even permitted Roronoa Zoro the luxury of training at his hand for his dedication and selflessness. He is also unafraid to reference his title of "Strongest Swordsman in the World" in relation to himself, indicating a high level of confidence in his own abilities. He takes pride in his swordsmanship, believing that a nick on his sword is a blemish to his pride. Though he is confident in his strength, Mihawk remains grounded. While he has become jaded regarding the abilities of other swordsmen, due to facing numerous weaker opponents, he is able to recognize talent. In fact, he has a desire to see Zoro surpass him after having witnessed Zoro's incredible will and determination after their battle. When he speaks to Zoro, he states he will wait for Zoro, no matter how long it takes and notes that he will continue to be the world's strongest swordsman, showing great confidence in his own skills and abilities. Despite having grown bored with being challenged by inferior foes, Mihawk showed excitement at being chased as a pirate once more due to the dissolution of the Warlord system. Mihawk is selective and whimsical when it comes to fulfilling his duties as a Warlord, as evidenced by his history of poor attendance at Warlord summons, as well as his decision to hunt and harass some pirates over others. Zeff speculated that the reason Mihawk attacked Don Krieg and his men might have simply been because they disturbed his nap. Mihawk admitted that the only reason he followed them all the way back to East Blue from the Grand Line was to kill time. Although Mihawk is normally passive when dealing with others, he can come off as rather blunt and cold at times. When Perona was crying over Moria's presumed death, Mihawk coldly told her to leave, saying her crying was annoying him. This was also shown again when he did not tell her that he found out about Moria being alive while stating he had no reason to do so. Although Mihawk spends most of his time alone, he is fine with making company with people, such as Shanks and Perona. He also appears to have a sense of hospitality, having (somewhat) tolerated Perona and Zoro's presence upon his return to Kuraigana Island right after the Whitebeard War; he even went as far as relay to Zoro the events that occurred concerning his captain, Luffy. In addition, he offered a boat to help the Straw Hat's swordsman leave the island. He also told Perona to be safe when she decided to leave the castle. In spite of his apathetic behavior, Mihawk is capable of showing care and compassion to others. When Perona learned that Moria was alive, she immediately went to reunite with him and Mihawk wished for her to be safe, causing Perona to tearfully thank him for letting her stay with him for the last two years. It is later shown that he personally let her go out of concern for her well being due to him anticipating the Warlord system being abolished so she would not be in harms way when the Marines would be sent after him. Mihawk also shows curiosity for the people he decides to attack. He attempted to strike Whitebeard just to see what the power distance between himself and Whitebeard was. He also attacked Luffy just to see if fate is on Luffy's side or not. As a result, Mihawk is very analytical about others' abilities, and can recognize strengths that others may not, such as when he understood that Luffy's natural charisma and quick amassing of comrades is his most dangerous attribute. Despite his serious demeanor, he is shown to be capable of engaging in peaceful activities such as tilling the land of Kuraigana Island. Like many other characters he has a unique laugh, unusually bearing either of the two: "Wahhahhahha/Kukukuku". Relationships Friends/Allies * Shanks * Perona Family Neutral * Luffy D. Monkey Rivals * Zoro Roronoa Enemies * Don Krieg * World Government Powers and Abilities Mihawk is one of the most powerful pirates to appear so far, possessing an immense amount of skill in battle. He defeated all but one of Don Krieg's fleet of 50 ships and 5,000 men by himself just before a storm struck. Mihawk's strength is so great that Don Krieg accuses him of having the power of a Devil Fruit. So far, it has only been indicated that his abilities are from pure skill and power. This makes Mihawk one of the few known Warlords whose strength is based solely on natural abilities. He has also remained unharmed thus far throughout the entire series, despite participating in the Battle of Marineford, in which many of the world's most powerful people suffered injuries. He was also a rival to one of the Four Emperors, further demonstrating his abilities. True to his epithet, "Hawk-Eye", Mihawk has exceptional eyesight, able to easily track Luffy's high-speed Gear Second movements, and strike with extreme precision, releasing a long-range slash at him while there was a chaotic battlefront of New World pirates and Marine officers between them. In addition, he is also a talented teacher: after training Zoro for two years, he accomplished more than the dojo had achieved in the many years Zoro had trained there (though it helped that Zoro's skills were already greatly developed by the time he became Mihawk's disciple). Zoro himself even admitted that even after training with Mihawk during the entirety of the (time-skip), while talking down to Pica, an elite officer of the former Don Quixote Pirates, that he (Zoro) is still not anywhere near Mihawk's level of skill with swordsmanship, further attesting to Mihawk's combat and fighting prowess. He is shown to have a strong will as he was able to resist Luffy's Conqueror's Haki and be one of the few to still be able fight despite others around him falling unconscious. He also has great mental strength, having not fallen for the charms of Boa Hancock while most men easily fall for the pirate empress' beauty. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Part of Mihawk's abilities as the most powerful master swordsman in the world is due to his tremendous superhuman strength, which he supplements in his mastery of swordsmanship. Mihawk's sword strikes are executed with tremendous power, able to easily create immensely powerful compressed air slashes with a massive range, enough to split large battleships and a mountain of ice with ease. He was also able to stop Zoro, a formidable swordsman with enormous strength, with only a single dagger that he held with one hand. Mihawk has extraordinary agility, being able to jump and leap enormous heights and distances. He is quick enough to counter Luffy's Gear Second enhanced speed. Combat Skills Swordsmanship Mihawk is the strongest swordsman in the world, whose swordsmanship is perfectly balanced in the sword ways of both the Strong Blade (豪剣, Gōken) and Gentle Blade (柔剣, Jūken). This is proven by his absolute mastery of swordsmanship as he defeated Zoro, a swordmaster who is renowned in most parts of the Earth Land, two years prior effortlessly with a single dagger, which he uses as a dinner knife. He has been known to have frequently dueled with the Emperor Shanks when they were younger. Mihawk demonstrates tremendous dexterity and supreme skill in swordsmanship, especially when using his main sword, Yoru. His swordsmanship is extremely versatile, from destroying entire fleets of ships and giant icebergs with immense power using the Strong Blade swordsmanship to being able to deflect the course of bullets with masterful and graceful precision using Gentle Blade swordsmanship. He is also able to cut through steel with immense ease and swiftness, as demonstrated with the steel-bodied Mr. 1, whom even Zoro struggled to defeat. When Admiral Fujitora summoned a meteor during the battle at the Pirate Festival, Zoro used his most powerful attack but only managed to cut the meteor in two, after which Mihawk effortlessly sliced it to pieces in a casual manner, further testament to his skill and power. Fighting Style Haki :Main article: Haki Armament Haki Mihawk possesses the ability to use Armament Haki. He taught Zoro how to use Armament Haki to protect his swords from any damage. Observation Haki Mihawk possesses the ability to use Observation Haki. Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Kogatana :Main article: Kogatana Mihawk has a pendant cross knife worn on his neck. He is shown using it as a tool to eat with, but combined with his supreme sword skills, it is also a deadly weapon capable of defeating any minor or moderately skilled swordsmen, even Zoro, a swordsman who wielded three blades during their duel. Gallery Yoru :Main article: Night Mihawk wields the Black Sword Yoru as his main weapon. Yoru is a curved black blade in the shape of a latin cross, with a golden crossguard decorated by red cabochons (which are blue and green in the anime), and a hilt wrapped in bandages, with a particularly big cabochon at its extremity. When he accepts challenges for his title, he only draws this blade for those with enough spirit to earn Mihawk's respect, or enough power to present a threat; otherwise his Kogatana is sufficient. Yoru is an ornately-decorated, single-edged, human-sized sword (about 7 feet) shaped like a latin cross with a shiny black blade, which is curved at the end. Gallery Transportation :Main article: Coffin Boat Mihawk travels around in a coffin-shaped raft with two green-flamed candles, a single black sail, and a single seat. The fact that he can traverse the unforgiving oceans, as well as the Grand Line itself, in such a meager craft is yet another testament to his abilities. Gallery History Past Early Life Mihawk became famous even before the start of the Great Age of Pirates 24 years ago. He challenged increasingly powerful opponents until no one could challenge him, thus earning the title of "World's Strongest Swordsman". He attended Roger D. Gol's execution, and sometime after Roger's death, he joined the ranks of the Seven Warlords of the Sea. Mihawk once saw a strong rival in Shanks. Their battles were said to shake the whole of the Grand Line and Mihawk often sought Shanks out for duels. After Shanks lost his arm twelve years ago, Mihawk ceased seeking him out for duels. However, they remained on good terms, with Shanks telling Mihawk about a unique boy he met. Mihawk had been responsible for single-handedly destroying Don Krieg's entire fleet, excluding Krieg's flagship, during Krieg's failed attempt at entering and conquering the Grand Line. The destruction of Krieg's fleet drove the pirate from the Grand Line. He then followed Don Krieg to East Blue to the Baratie. Synopsis ''Fairy One Piece Tail'' Before the Timeskip East Blue Saga Battle of Gods Saga During the Timeskip After the Timeskip Battles Canon * Dracule Mihawk vs. Shanks (numerous times, unseen) * Dracule Mihawk vs. Krieg Pirates * Dracule Mihawk vs. Zoro Roronoa * Seven Warlords of the Sea and the Marines vs. Whitebeard Pirates and their allies ** Dracule Mihawk vs. Luffy D. Monkey ** Dracule Mihawk vs. Vista ** Dracule Mihawk vs. Daz Bonez ** Dracule Mihawk vs. Crocodile (unseen) Non-Canon * Mihawk Dracule vs. Jimbei Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology External links * Mihawk Dracule Koei Wiki * Mihawk Dracule One Piece Wiki Notes & Trivia * … Category:Characters